Je serais toujours la pour toi
by Gody
Summary: Cette histoire raconte les dernières minutes de Lily Evans Potter sur cette Terre. La bataille final contre Voldemort et quelques année plus tard.... One shot!


One-shot  
  
Je serais toujours la pour toi....  
  
Elle berce doucement son bébé en chantonnant doucement.  
  
- Je serais toujours la pour toi....  
  
Son petit garçon lui sourit gentiment. Ses petits cheveux de jais encadre un visage si angélique. La jeune mère lui fait un tendre sourire. Son bébé grandira et sera heureux. Elle ferait tout pour cela. Peut importe Voldemort. Peut importe les obstacles. Elle serait toujours la pour son petit bébé. Son enfant chérie. Harry Potter. Même si elle mourait. Elle veillerait sur lui. Elle serait son ange gardien. Elle le jurait devant Dieu!   
  
- Lily cours!!! Va-t-en avec Harry!! Je vais le retenir...  
  
- JAMES!!!  
  
- COURS!!!  
  
LIly ne put que lui obéir. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mais, elle entendit distinctement une voix glacial dire les mots fatidiques....  
  
- Avada kedavra.  
  
Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe... James..... Lily sentit son coeur se briser en mille morceau... James.....  
  
Flash-back  
  
- Lily tu es la femme de ma vie. Je sais que je t'aimerais toujours.... S'il te plait.... Épouse moi..... Lui demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux brillant d'espoir.  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
Lily se mit a pleurer des larmes silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller a la peine. Pas maintenant!! Harry avait besoin d'elle... Harry devait VIVRE!! Elle s'enferma dans la chambre de son bébé. Une pensée la frappa de plein fouet. Peter.... Peter les avait trahi.... Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Lui qui était l'un de ses ami les plus cher... POURQUOI!?!  
  
Flash-back  
  
- Je voudrais porter un toast a mes 2 meilleurs amis. James. Lily soyez heureux et faites des milliard d'enfant!!!! Dit joyeusement Peter.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire d'enfant. Pas sans James. PAS SANS JAMES!! Lui qui était son ame soeur.... Lui qui était mort!   
  
- Alohomora.  
  
Le sort était si puissant que la porte explosa. Lily vit, pour la toute première fois,Voldemort. Des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux rouges sang. Il se dégageait de lui une magnificence et une puissance qui aurait impressioné n'importe qui. Mais, Lily Evans Potter n'était PAS n'Importe qui. Elle posa Harry sur son berceau et se mit devant. Une lueur combattive au fond de ses yeux verts émeraudes. Voldemort lui fit un sourire sarcastique.   
  
- Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer. Maryella.  
  
- Je ne suis pas Maryella. Je suis Lily Evans Potter!  
  
- Tu es sa réincarnation. C'est la même chose.  
  
- Je ne suis pas Maryella!   
  
- Oui tu l'es. Tu es la sorcière du mal. La sorcière qui a vendu son ame au Diable pour posséder sa puissance. Oui tu es Maryella, j'ai reconnue son aura en toi. Maintenant, je te laisse un choix Maryella.  
  
Son sourire s'élargit lui donnant une allure démoniaque.   
  
- Deviens ma femme. Ensemble nous régnerons sur le monde!  
  
- Je ne veux pas devenir ta femme!   
  
- Si tu deviens ma femme. Tu restera en vie. Mais, je dois tuer ton avorton.  
  
Lily se sentit soudainement glacé de l'intérieur. Non!! Pas Harry!! Il était l'être le plus cher dans son coeur!!  
  
- Non!!! Tue moi, mais, pas Harry!!  
  
- Malheureusement, j'ai entendu la prophétie de Huju. Je suppose que tu la connais aussi.   
  
Un jour d'ét  
  
naitra celui qui pourra vaincre le mal suprème.  
  
Il sera l'enfant de la sorcière.  
  
Celle qui fit un jour  
  
un pacte avec l'enfer  
  
Il sera aussi l'enfant  
  
De l'héritier des lions  
  
A l'age de vingt ans  
  
Toute sa puissance arrivera.  
  
Il deviendra alors,  
  
Impossible au seigner des ténèbre  
  
De le vaincre.  
  
Mais,  
  
Si le mal absolu tue avant cet enfant.  
  
Il remportera cette guerre.  
  
Je suppose que tu comprends que cette prophétie parle de ton batard. Alors, Maryella, me rejoins-tu?  
  
- JAMAIS!!!  
  
- Dommage pour toi.  
  
Voldemort leva lentement sa baguette vers Lily. Certain qu'elle finirait par changer d'avis. Il se trompait lourdement. Lily ferma les yeux et récita a voix basse une incantation.  
  
- Que mon amour protège mon enfant...  
  
- Av....  
  
- Que ma puissance soit comme un bouclier autour de lui.  
  
- ada....  
  
- Que le Seigneur est pitié de moi et me pardonne mes ancien péché.  
  
- Ked....  
  
- Que mon amour protège mon enfant. De tout les sortilèges existant.  
  
- avra!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily sentit comme une intense brulure au niveau de la poitrine. Cette brulure se propagea dans tout son corps. Elle sentit lentement que la vie lui était arraché. Elle jetta un dernier regard a son enfant et pensa.  
  
- Je serais toujours la pour toi...  
  
18 ans et demi plus tard....  
  
Harry tourna ses yeux émeraude vers le champs de bataille. Il pouvait voir non loin de lui les cadavres de pratiquement tous ceux qui lui était cher. Il ne restait que lui, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Drago qui était encore vivants. Et encore. Ron avait un bras et une jambe cassé. Hermione semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Drago avait un oeil crevé a cause de son père. Et l'état de Ginny serra encore plus le coeur de Harry. Elle avait reçu tellement d'endoloris. Ginny... Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre. Il devait détruire se monstre!! Mais.... comment? Celui-ci semblait invincible. Harry grinça les dents. Il devait faire quelque chose! Un mangemort fonça sur Harry. Le survivant lui envoya un Avada Kedavra. Il sentit encore ses forces diminuer. Le sort de la mort était épuisant. Autant psycologiquement que physiquement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Dumbledor était mort. Son parrain était mort. Severus Rogue était mort. Remus Lupin était mort. Tout le monde mourrait un a un.   
  
- Alors, avorton, tu vois bien qui est le plus fort! Ton père était trop stupide pour le réaliser! Et ta mère l'était encore plus! Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'elle était....   
  
Sa mère? Elle était quoi!?! Qu'avait été sa mère? La nuit fit soudainement place au jour.  
  
- Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Pensa le jeune homme sarcastiquement.  
  
C'était ironique. Il allait mourir le jour de son anniversaire. A la grande surprise de Harry, Voldemort pali dangereusement. Il leva aussitot sa baguette vers lui.  
  
- AVADA KADAVRA!!!  
  
Harry reçut le sort de plein fouet. Il entendit clairement le hurlement de Ginny. Les visages horrifié, atttéré et malheureux de Drago et Ron. Et l'évanouissement d'Hermione. Ensuite, se fut le trou noir....   
  
Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans un énorme champs remplie de fleur. Il remarqua alors, qu'une personne était tout près de lui. Une jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux aubruns et des yeux verts émeraudes emplie de tristesse, mais aussi, d'espoir.   
  
- Bonjour Harry.  
  
- Bonjour.... Qui êtes-vous?  
  
- Je suis Maryella. Ou peut-être, Lily Evans Potter. C'est au choix....  
  
- Maman?  
  
- Ta mère? Oui je suis ta mère ou peut-être pas. Si tu es ici c'est pour que je te dise quelque chose. Ensuite, tu repartiras dans le monde des vivants.   
  
- D'accord...  
  
Il se demandait si cette femme était folle. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était sa mère ou peut-être pas. Qu'elle s'appellait Maryella ou Lily.  
  
- Je sais a quoi tu penses et je vais tout t'expliquer. Mon nom il y a de cela 100 ans était Maryella la sorcière de l'enfer. Mon nom il y a de cela 38 ans était Lily Evans.  
  
- Ma mère est la réincarnation de Maryella c'est ça?  
  
- Oui.... Maryella avait été nommé sorcière de l'enfer pour la simple raison qu'elle avait fait un pacte avec le Diable. Elle voulait tout ses pouvoir en échange de son ame. Le diable accepta aussitot. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Maryella prit tout ses pouvoirs et interdit formellement au Diable de l'approcher sinon elle lui ferait subir les pires tourments. Le Diable ne put rien faire mais la maudit. Elle allait se réincarner jusqu'a ce qu'elle fasse une chose noble et courageuse. C'est horrible, la vie éternelle. Enfin, tout cela pour te dire que tu es l'enfant d'une réincarnation. Et aussi, que tu es celui de la prophétie.   
  
- La....la prophétie. Demanda Harry de plus en plus déconcerté.  
  
- Oui.   
  
Un jour d'ét  
  
naitra celui qui pourra vaincre le mal suprème.  
  
Il sera l'enfant de la sorcière.  
  
Celle qui fit un jour  
  
un pacte avec l'enfer  
  
Il sera aussi l'enfant  
  
De l'héritier des lions  
  
A l'age de vingt ans  
  
Toute sa puissance arrivera.  
  
Il deviendra alors,  
  
Impossible au seigner des ténèbre  
  
De le vaincre.  
  
Mais,  
  
Si le mal absolu tue avant cet enfant.  
  
Il remportera cette guerre.  
  
Cet enfant c'est toi. Tu as maintenant 20 ans et tes pouvoirs sont arriver. Tu dois vaincre Voldemort ou le monde ne sera plus jamais le même...  
  
- Comment dois-je.... faire?   
  
- Utilise la puissance des mots. C'était la spécialité de Maryella. Maintenant, feme tes yeux et tu retourneras dans ton monde.  
  
Au moment ou le jeune homme allait se coucher. Lily ou Maryella lui prit doucement la main.  
  
- Je serais toujours la pour toi.... Mon fils....  
  
- Merci. Dit Harry, extrèmement ému.  
  
Il ferma les yeux pour les réouvrir aussitot. Il se leva doucement. Voldemort le fixait avec effarement. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un revenant. Et c'était le cas!  
  
- Voldemort, Tom Jedusor. Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Pas seulement a moi, mais a tout le pays d'Angleterre.  
  
La voix de Harry avait comme un échos. Qui le rendait terrifiant aux yeux de Voldemort.  
  
- Tu vas payer pour avoir oser donner un ultimatum a Maryella, la sorcière des enfers! Tu as osé tuer son amour et tu as osé la tuer! Tu as voulu me détruire tout cela pour ta folie! La colère de Maryella et de son fils te réduire en cendre!   
  
- Comment peux-tu utiliser sa puissance alors que sa réincarnation ne la pas put!!  
  
- Parce-que, Lily Evans Potter n'acceptait pas le fait d'être la sorcière du mal. Maintenant, elle l'accepte, alors, elle peut utiliser ses pouvoirs. A travers MOI!!  
  
Harry ne se rendait même pas compte des mots qu'il prononçait. Il le disait c'est tout!   
  
- Tu ne peux pas battre Voldemort! Je suis invicinble!!  
  
- Tu ne l'ai plus misérable bouffon! Que la puissance des enfers monte en moi. Que le feu brule mon ennemi jusqu'a la moelle. Qu'il souffre éternellement. Comme il a fait souffrir tout ceux qu'il a rencontré.  
  
Tout le monde put voir une silhouette féminine sortir du corps de Harry pour entrer dans celui de Voldemort. L'homme serpent poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol. Mort. Les quelques mangemorts encore vivant semblèrent se figer avant de détaller comme des coquerelles au soleil. Harry se sentit alors très faible, sa tête tournait horriblement. Il put tout de même voir Ginny et Ron courir vers lui alors que Drago prenait Hermione dans ses bras...  
  
Quelque seconde plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans l'énorme champs de fleur. Sa mère était encore la. Souriant paisiblement.  
  
- Je te félicite Harry. Tu as vaincu se monstre grace a la force de ta volonté.  
  
- Tu m'as beaucoup aider... Maman.  
  
- De rien mon fils.... Maintenant tu dois partir, sache seulement que je t'aime et que je serais toujours la pour toi....  
  
- Merci.  
  
Harry émergea doucement de son "sommeil". Il vit Drago et Hermione étroitement enlacé. Ron était couché de tout son long et semblait très heureux de dormir. Quand a Ginny.... elle ressemblait a un ange.... La belle rousse ouvrit les yeux et sourit a Harry.  
  
- Bonjour Harry.  
  
- Bonjour Ginny....  
  
Une nouvelle vie commençait. Sans le mal.... Sans Voldemort...  
  
15 ans plus tard.  
  
Un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et au magnifique regard vert émeraude marchait dans un cimetière en compagnie de 2 enfants et d'une belle femme rousse. L'un des 2 enfants étaient une fille et avait de grands yeux bleu et des cheveux bruns, très ébourrifé. L'autre, plus petit que la fille, était un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux vert bleu rieurs. L'homme s'arrêta d'abord devant la tombe ou était marqué.  
  
James Potter.  
  
Notre héros a tous.  
  
Un père formidable.  
  
Un mari aimant.  
  
Et le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir.  
  
Il déposa une magnifique tulipe. Il passa de nombreuse tombe, celle de Sirius Black ou il laissa tomber une larme, celle de Remus Lupin ou il serra très fort la main des enfant et celle du Grand Albus Dumbledor ou il récita un prière. Il s'arrêta alors devant la dernière tombe.  
  
Lily Maryella Evans Potter.  
  
Une femme forte et courageuse  
  
Une mère incroyable  
  
Une épouse merveilleuse  
  
Et une amie attentionnée.   
  
L'homme se laissa tomber a genoux et mit doucement une rose rouge sur la tombe de sa mère. Au loin il entendit.   
  
- Je serais toujours la pour toi....  
  
Fin  
  
Si vous voulez une suite, avec les enfants n'exitez pas a demander!! 


End file.
